Espectro de mi amor
by VeeSky18
Summary: Hinata se sorprendió ante lo que dijo pero aún así sonrió para luego decir:- Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.-Y luego se desvaneció, dejando solo a Naruto y sus lagrimas en la habitación.


Espectro de mi amor. (Oneshot de NaruHina)

* * *

><p>Primer Oneshot escrito por mi.<p>

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>La guerra había terminado todos habían vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas pero para un ninja su vida sin ella ahora era todo oscuro y la lluvia no se terminaba, no había ni un lugar soleado en esta tierra sin su presencia, cada día era mas nublado para Naruto y sentía que algo le hacia falta pero el sabia que en el fondo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero no lo aceptaba decía que estaba así porque no le pudo salvar, no pudo salvar a su amiga… si, eso debía ser, siempre decía.<p>

-¿Vas a estar toda la tarde aquí? Te refriaras sino vas a tu casa.- Dijo una voz detrás de el.

Era el Uchiha como siempre preocupado, aunque no lo admitía, de la salud psicológica de su mejor amigo, se acercó a el y lo cubrió con su paraguas.

-Déjame solo.- Respondió

Sin hacer caso a su respuesta hablo tranquilamente:-Sakura estaba preocupada así que te invito a que vengas a casa y que puedas ver a Sarada, también dijo que era una orden y no tenias ninguna excusa ya que arreglo todo en tu trabajo.

-Dile que se meta en sus problemas.- Dijo bruscamente Naruto.

Sasuke no lo pudo soportar más, algo era que lo molestara a el y que estuviera deprimido pero tratar de insultar a su esposa ya era otra cosa, tiro el paraguas y agarró a Naruto de la camisa para verlo de frente.

-¡Supéralo, ella no desea esta vida para ti, se sacrificó para que vivas… para que todos vivamos!- Gritó enojado.

Naruto tardo en racionar pero después de entender su palabras se sintió furioso y dijo:-¡Tu que sabes de lo ella quería!

-¡Se que te amaba más que a su propia vida y que te quiere ver feliz… y tu también la amas!

Naruto no pudo aceptar que eso era lo que sentía por lo cual le golpeó con el puño en la caer al Uchiha, este cayó al piso y se dio cuenta de que su nariz comenzó a sangrar, se levanto y agarró el paraguas para decir antes de irse:- Ella no hubiera querido que su Naruto terminara así.- Luego de eso se marchó del cementerio a su casa donde Sakura la esperaba con Sarada, su bebe.

Naruto se quedo mirando por donde minutos antes Sasuke se había marchado, apretó los puños miro a la tumba de Hinata y leyó nuevamente lo que decía debajo de su nombre.

**"Aquí yace la kunoichi Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga que no dudo en sacrificar su vida para salvar este mundo. Que en paz descanse."**

_Dio su vida por un idiota… que no la pudo proteger._ Pensó Naruto al recordar las palabras de Sasuke se estremeció al pensar que el capaz… la amaba.

-Ya es tarde, debo volver.- Dijo y caminó de vuelta a su casa bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta y vio el desastre dentro, no le tomo importancia y se dirigió directo a su cama donde se tumbo y suspiro desde hace semanas había terminado la guerra y no tenia apetito para nada, no podía lograr pensar en nada… nada excepto a Hinata acurrucada en sus brazos, en sus últimos momentos de vida le puso su fría mano en la cara y sonrió para luego decir:- Vive por mi, a Naruto-kun.-Después de eso dejo de respirar y un llanto desgarrador salió de Naruto, sintió como nuevamente entre sus manos estaba la sangre de Hinata y como su corazón era desgarrado por dentro, si él la hubiera salvado esto no habrá pasado, el no estaría solo y no se sentiría como se fuera muriendo por dentro pero ahora el no puede cambiar lo que en el pasado ocurrió y por eso ahora se odiaba así mismo, no lo podía soportar, miro hacia un lado y vio su equipaje ninja y un kuna sobresaliendo y se dio cuenta de algo por primera vez… se sentía así porqué realmente amaba a Hinata, él sin Hinata no podía vivir, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su equipaje de ninja.

_Capaz esta es la solución para que estemos juntos Hinata, así nuestro amor vivirá por la eternidad._ Pensó Naruto.

Agarró el kunai que sobresalía entre sus manos y lo apunto a su cuello.

_Estaremos juntos Hinata, por toda la eternidad._ Pensó Naruto mientras dirigía el kunai a su cuello.

Una mano de una mujer agarró la mano de él y dejo petrificado a Naruto al ver a una bella dama vestida con un largo vestido blanco, entonces esta dijo aún sujetando su mano:- Naruto-kun yo quiero que vivas, no hagas esto.

Era su adorada y hermosa Hinata llorando en frente de él, el soltó el kunai y este cayó al suelo, sin poder evitarlo la abrazo bien fuerte a lo que ella respondió y Naruto llorando le dijo:- No puedo vivir sin ti, si hago esto estaremos toda la eternidad juntos.

-Yo quiero que vivas, que te enamores y tengas una familia aunque no sea conmigo, no quiero ser egoísta con respecto a tu vida, mereces vivir.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo, déjame ir contigo!- Grito aún llorando.

Hinata acarició su cabello y sonrió a pesar de estar llorando, dijo lentamente:- No puedo llevarte contigo porqué ya dijes que debes vivir y yo siempre te cuidar Naruto-kun.-Luego dejo de abrazarlo y se fue hacia atrás.

Naruto trato de agarrarla de nuevo para mantenerla a su lado pero parecía que se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

-¡Espera, Hinata!¡yo te amo!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Hinata se sorprendió ante lo que dijo pero aún así sonrió para luego decir:- Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.-Y luego se desvaneció, dejando solo a Naruto y sus lagrimas en la habitación.

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado y se tapó la cara con las dos manos, sintió unos brazos abrazándole y miro atrás, para su sorpresa Hinata se encontraba allí.

-¿Naruto, tuviste una pesadilla?- Pregunto ella preocupada.

-Yo pensé que estabas muerta y tu me dejabas solo… y yo… no sé.

Hinata abrazó más fuerte a su esposo y le beso la nuca para luego decir:- Fue solo una pesadilla.

Después de eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mini rubio y a su hermana menor de cabello azulado los dos con los ojos de Naruto sobándose los ojos y bostezando.

-¿Pasa algo, mami?- Pregunto la niña quien se acercó a la cama, la subió y abrazó a Hinata.

-Si es un ninja, papá y yo lo podemos vendes en unos segundos.- Dijo el niño para hacer los mismo que su hermana pero esta vez abrazó a Naruto.

-No paso nada, Himawari.-Dijo Hinata acariciando el cabello de la niña y sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿O no que nosotros los venceríamos al toque papá?- Pregunto el rubio.

Naruto recordó que fue solo un sueño y le sonrió a su adorado hijo.

-Si Bolt, los venceríamos en un segundo.- Dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo.

Eso solo fue un sueño, ahora se encontraba con su adorada familia y después de eso todos se quedaron dormidos abrazándose unos a otros.


End file.
